


Complicated Surprises

by Dolphintreasure, KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathing/Washing, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Support, Hermaphrodites, Insecurity, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Movie Night, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pining, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Birth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Waterbirth, graphic birth, hermaphrodite character, intimate gestures, rocky relationships, ultrasounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphintreasure/pseuds/Dolphintreasure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Jack and Anti embark on an emotional journey together, from lovers to parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another amazing mpreg collab written by Dol and I. This one was certainly a labor of love lol no pun intended

Jack sat on his bed, nervously bouncing his knee as he waited for Anti to come out of the bathroom.

The demon had been in there for awhile, and Jack was tempted to knock on the door, to see if everything was alright, but he knew better than to disturb Anti at this time. He swallowed hard and gave a shaky breath, still waiting. Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open, nearly being knocked off of its hinges. It scared the piss out of Jack, who jumped in his seat and tensed. He saw Anti standing in the doorway. The glitch's eyes were glowing a bright venomous green, and Jack had little time to react before Anti teleported to him in a snap and seized him by the neck. Jack was harshly forced up against the wall; head painfully knocking against the plaster.

"You fucking BASTARD! What have you done to me?!?!?!?!?!" Anti's voice glitched and skipped with his shout.

“I rocked your world, that’s what I fucking did!” Jack wheezed back out of anger, his head pounding. He shoved the angry demon off as hard as he could just to put distance between them. Anti stumbles back, breathing harshly. Jack didn’t need to be told what the results were. Anti’s anger said it all. “If I recall, you demanded me to fuck you, so don’t you get all pissy with me!”

“Fuck off, Jack!” Anti screamed as the green glow’s intensity grew stronger. If it weren't for the harsh glow in Anti's eyes, Jack would've seen tears in them. He watched as Anti picked up his usual knife and walked away from him. He approached a wall and began stabbing it repeatedly. Over and over.

"Anti, for fucks sake, pull yourself together!" Jack protested, mostly at the demon's behavior rather than his bedroom wall being destroyed. Anti ignored him and continued stabbing the dry wall, breaking pieces of it off onto the carpeted floor. He scrunched up his face trying to hold his tears back. He couldn’t be pregnant; he just couldn’t be! This was a bad dream, just a nightmare! He’d wake up eventually. “Anti, that’s enough! Stop it!” Jack rushed over to him, grabbing his arm that held the knife. Anti barely protested as Jack pulled his arm away, yanking the knife from him. “You’re going to make yourself sick.”

Anti ignored him again and twisted away, walking out of the bedroom, his feet stomping. 

“Anti, wait! We need to talk about this!” Jack followed him out. The demon didn’t stop even when he got to the top of the stairs. “Anti for fuck's sake-“

“I NEED TO BE ALONE, JACK!!” Anti screamed as he twisted around to look at him. Jack took a breath and stumbled back a second when he saw hot tears streaming down Anti’s face. “Don’t follow me!” And with that, the demon disappeared out of sight. The brat. Jack couldn’t keep himself composed and he started crying as he watched his lover disappear, going god knows where and how long. 

“What happened?!” Henrik’s voice sounded from the stair case as he walked up to see Jack crying. The doctor thought it was just another one of Jack and Anti's pointless arguments. But they never ended in screaming and tears. Henrik approached Jack, who shrugged him off when he went to touch his shoulder. "Talk to me, Jack. What happened?" Henrik asked again. "And if you say it is none of my business, then--"

He was cut off when Jack shoved something into his hands. It was a pregnancy test. Henrik adjusted his glasses as he studied the white stick. He furrowed his eyebrows together, looking over the results again and again just to be sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

“Anti is-“

“Pregnant, yeah,” Jack finished for him before wiping his snotty nose on his arm. “And he’s refusing to talk to me about it! I just--I...god fucking dammit!” Jack broke down again and Henrik took him into his arms. The Irishman sobbed into his shoulder, shuddering in harsh breaths.

“Shhh, mein schatz. Everything will be alright,” Henrik tried to reassure him, rubbing his back. "Anti is a...complicated individual. He processes things much differently than us. I am sure he will come back when he is ready to talk," the doctor spoke, gently holding Jack's face and having him look at him. "It's going to be okay, Jack."

Jack sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Yeah....okay." He tried to gather himself.

"Why don't we try to take your mind off of the current situation for now?" Henrik suggested.

Jack sniffed again and mustered the best smile he could. “That sounds nice...I just wish he’d learn how to talk to me. I want to be here for him, but he keeps pushing me away.”

“I know, my friend, but you have to keep yourself healthy, too. Come, let’s pamper you a little, hmm?” Henrik said as they were walking downstairs.

\---

Jack sat in his bed that night, wide awake. Anti had been gone a long time, which was enough to make Jack wonder if the demon would ever come back. No...he had to remain positive about this. Anti would be back. He wouldn't just leave him, no matter how angry he was. The Irishman's eyes drifted to the numerous knife marks on his wall, feeling his stomach sink at the sight. Anti could've easily taken that very knife and done it to him...

He shivered, and pushed that thought out of his head. Suddenly, the air was stretched and pulled tight. In a burst of pixel distortion, Anti appeared in the room.

“Anti,” Jack said quietly as he stood up from the bed to greet his lover. “Oh thank god, you’re alright. I was worried about you.” He wrapped the demon in his arms and even though Anti didn’t hug him back, he was just thankful to have him home. “You must be exhausted.” Jack released Anti and demon remained silent, which was to be expected. Instead of questioning or badgering him about it, Jack took Anti by the hand and lead him into their oversized bathroom. He grabbed two towels from the linen closet and set them aside before starting the bath water. Anti still didn't say anything. He simply leaned against the wall, hugging his upper arms for warmth. As the bath filled, Jack approached the demon, and motioned for him to raise his arms. Anti at first didn't comply, but the look Jack gave him eventually convinced him. The glitch raised his arms, and allowed Jack to undress him. Once the boxers had been removed, Jack put a stop on the tap water, and carefully helped the other man in. He saw a small glitch rattle Anti's frame, from the comforting heat of the water. Anti sat down, but still didn't utter a word. He merely stared straight ahead. Jack could see the redness in his eyes. He had been crying a lot it seemed.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk, Anti,” Jack said with a soft tone as he undressed himself. “I’m just glad you’re safe. I missed you.” Anti just nodded his head in understanding but remained quiet as Jack slipped in behind the demon, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist, pulling him back to lean on his chest. Anti leaned back a little bit and rested his head against Jack’s shoulder, to which the Irishman placed a small peck on his cheek.

"....I understand if you're still upset," Jack quietly spoke against him. "You have every right to be. None of this is your fault, because it's completely on me. I should've had the clearer head. I should've known what we were getting ourselves into. I should've--"

"Stop." Anti gently grasped Jack's knee, cutting him off. "Just...stop."

“...I’m sorry,” Jack said and then stayed silent. He curled into Anti even more, placing a kiss to the side of his neck. He truly was too. Jack couldn’t think of a better way to summon up how he felt without rambling. They remained quiet for a few more minutes just enjoying each other’s company, letting the hot bath water soak them to the bone, warming their chilly skin.

"...You do know that you won't be alone in this, right?" Jack spoke up again. "Despite this...situation...I'm not gonna just abandon you. I hope you know that."

Anti didn't reply, but the Irishman felt him shudder with a quiet sob. "I...I don't like admitting this shit but...I'm...pretty scared, Jack. Like, legit scared. I don't get scared."

"That's a load of shit. Everyone gets scared. Everyone's afraid of something. You just do a better job at hiding your fears."

Anti fell silent again.

“I know you, Anti. Probably better than you know yourself. It’s okay to feel scared,” Jack spoke carefully. “...I’m scared too. But I’m staying with you no what. We'll get through this together, I promise.”

“...What if...what if I’m a bad father, Jack? I’m a demon...I’m not supposed to care...but…"

"You're not going to be a bad father. No matter what doubts you may have, Anti, they're not real. I'll help you every step of the way...and if I have to help show you how to be a good father, then I'm more than willing to do that," Jack replied. "I have faith in you. You show me your love and compassion every day. And that is more than enough to make you a good father."

He felt Anti quietly sigh against him. "....I trust you."

The Irishman gave a tiny smile. This was definitely scary, for the both of them. Jack couldn't imagine what Anti was feeling right now, nor would he be able to imagine the emotions Anti would be going through throughout this pregnancy. He let his hands drift downwards, resting his fingertips on Anti's stomach. “Your skin is so soft, Anti. I’m actually kind of jealous,” Jack teased. 

Anti grunted a laugh. “Your hands are softer.”

“You're obsessed with my hands, huh?” Jack replied. He continued to rub Anti’s belly back and forth. The demon snorted, resting his weight further against Jack. He looked down to where Jack's hands were. "....It's weird to think that something's inside of me, right now," he thought out loud. "Geez...I'm gonna end up looking like a fucking cow.."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at that, jostling the water around them. "You'll be a beautiful cow though!"

"Oh shut the fuck up," Anti griped.

“I mean it though,” Jack said with a breathy laugh. “You’re gorgeous to me, no matter what.”

“...But I don’t wanna look like a cow...”

“That’ll only happen if you get painted black and white,” Jack chuckled at the thought. 

“Oh god...” Anti presses closer to Jack, trying to hide his face out of embarrassment. They laughed together until they went quiet again. Anti grabbed his hands and pressed them tighter to his own stomach. “...I’m sorry, too...” Anti said softly, hating the words leaving his mouth.

"It's okay..." Jack forgave him. He gave a gentle squeeze to Anti's stomach. "We'll get through this together. I know we will."


	2. Chapter 2

About seven weeks passed, and Anti was already hating life. Mornings were spent vomiting into the toilet, coupled with even more dangerous mood swings and unusual fatigue that even had the other egos scratching their heads. If anything else, Anti was strangely weird about covering himself up. He was only seven weeks along and there was already a small bump forming that could easily be seen through his favorite black shirt. Jack and Anti had agreed to not break the news yet to the others, what with Henrik already knowing, but it was getting to that point where even the egos were actually growing concerned about this sudden change in Anti.

Jack sighed and closed his bedroom door behind him, preparing to head downstairs where he knew everyone was having lunch. Anti had crashed onto his bed after a random sob fest, coupled with more puking, so the Irishman figured it best to leave him be and let him rest. He made his way downstairs into the kitchen.

“Hey Jack,” Chase greeted him from the table. Everyone else who was sitting looked too, offering genuine smiles.

“How's Anti doing?” Henrik asked him as he was finishing preparing a sandwich.

“Not good. He’s sleeping right now...pissy as all hell.”

"What the fuck has gotten into him lately?" Marvin mused out loud, taking a bite of some pizza.

"I don't know, but hell, even I don't wanna be anywhere near him like this," Jackie agreed, stealing some pizza off of Marvin's plate.

"....I do," Jack admitted, to which all eyes except Henrik were immediately on him.

"You do?" Chase looked miffed. "Well then, what's up? Why's he being bitchier than usual lately?"

“...well, I guess this may be a good time as any. Anti is...pregnant,” Jack said softly. Normally he wouldn’t have said anything, but given the violent outbursts, he figured it was best to let them know. 

“Wait wha?” Jackie asked confused.

“He's having a baby?!” Marvin almost shouted until Henrik told him to keep it down.

“Yes, and it’s making him physically miserable, coupled with his mental instability...I feel bad for this happening to him. I hate to see him like this...I wish it were me instead,” Jack confessed as he teared up a little bit. 

“Come eat something, jack, before you have a meltdown,” Henrik suggested to him, before handing him a plate of food.

"Wait a sec," Chase started, trying to process the news. " _You_ got him pregnant???"

"YES, Chase, I got him fucking pregnant!" Jack snapped, to which the vlogger slightly recoiled.

"S-Sorry..." Jack half-heartedly took a bite out of his sandwich. He sighed and chewed in silence. Some of the egos looked to Henrik, who appeared to be very calm.

 _'Henrik, did you know about this?'_ Jameson signed with curiosity.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, shortly after the two of them found out."

“Well, shit,” Chase said as he scratched the back of his head. “I didn’t know that was possible.”

“It is if you’re a demon,” Henrik stated. 

_'Well, I say congratulations. I know it will be tough, but you are a very strong person, Jack. I’m happy for you and Anti,'_ Jameson tried to offer with a genuine smile. Jack felt more calm now, so he smiled back.

“Thanks, James.”

“If you ever need some advice, Bro, I can help you out with that. I’ve been through this a few times,” Chase said as he chewed on his sandwich. 

“Must you eat with your mouth open?” Henrik sulked. Chase looked down sheepishly and swallowed. Jack managed a chuckle. "Thanks guys. So far, I'm pretty much on board with this. Can't really say the same for Anti, though. It's gonna be even tougher on him..."

"Wait, is that why I've seen him wearing a lot of hoodies lately? It's been, like, seventy degrees out these past few days," Jackie noted.

"Yeah, he's starting to sport a bit of a bump already. He's already super self-conscious about it."

"Wow, already? He must got a big one in there," Chase remarked. "Usually the bumps aren't noticable until 16 weeks or less."

Henrik knitted his eyebrows together before taking a sip of his coffee. “Excuse me.” He said after he stood up and put his plate in the dish washer. Jack and the others watched him go, puzzlement on their faces.

\---

Henrik knocked on the door of Jack and Anti's room softly with his knuckles. “Anti? Are you awake?”

“...what do you want?” He heard from the other side.

“I need to check on you,” Henrik replied.

"Piss off. I don't need to be checked on," Anti growled, before groaning in an unpleasant manner. Henrik sighed and let himself in. "If your health is in danger, then it is my duty to check on you," the doctor explained. He saw Anti curled up on the bed, looking extremely miserable. "Now then, may I see your stomach please?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed beside the demon. Anti looked over his shoulder, giving the doctor an icy glare.

“I’m only here to help, Anti,” Henrik said calmly.

“I don’t need help,” Anti grumbled.

“You want your baby to be healthy, right?”

“Humph...”

“Please, Anti. I know this is hard for you, but it’s your body on the line. We must be prepared for what we are dealing with,” Henrik tried to reason. 

Anti sighed. “Fine.” He turned over and exposed his belly. Reluctantly, he pulled up his hoodie. Sure enough, there was a small bump already visible, as Henrik narrowed his eyes. He cautiously looked to Anti for confirmation, before reaching his hands out and gently touching the skin. "Hmm, you look a little bit larger than expected for seven weeks," the doctor remarked.

"I fucking get it, I'm fat. You don't have to go about saying it in your own fucking way," Anti grumbled.

Henrik snorted. "And here I thought weight would be the last of your concerns..." He pulled out his stethoscope that was hanging around his neck, and placed the device in his ears, letting the receiving end gently coast over Anti's belly.

“Hmm,” Henrik mumbled.

“What? What do you hear?”

The doctor was silent, with a very peculiar look on his face. Anti wasn't a fan of it. He saw Henrik's eyebrows raise in surprise, then the doctor pulled away and put his stethoscope back around his neck. "Well then..."

"What? Stop keeping me in suspense, dammit."

"Everything seems to be alright. Nothing amiss," Henrik said with a smile that almost seemed suspicious. "Although I would like for you to come by my office in another few weeks so I can give you an ultrasound. That way we can determine the baby's gender."

“Pffft. So am I good now? Can you leave me alone?” Anti whined.

“Yes, I’ll leave you to sulk,” Henrik teased him as he stood from the bed.

“Kiss my ass,” Anti grumbled as he turned over.

“That is Jack’s job,” Henrik giggled. “And for the record, I don’t think you’re fat. In fact, you’re glowing.” He wasn’t wrong because a soft glow was coming from Anti’s body. It usually happened when he was really stressed out. “If you’d like, I can come up with a nutritional diet for you. That way you won’t have to actually worry about your appearance.”

"Whatever..." was the last reply he got out of the demon. Anti curled back in on himself and stayed silent, leaving Henrik to shake his head and exit the room. He closed the door behind him, though quickly came face to face with Jack. "Scheisse, Jack. Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," the Irishman apologized. "How's he doing?"

The doctor was practically beaming as he spoke. "As healthy as can be. Nothing for you to worry about. If you wouldn't mind, though, bringing him to my office in the next few weeks so we can do a proper ultrasound for him."

Jack strangely felt a rush of excitement wash over him. "Y-Yeah, sure!"

“Wonderful! Also, I’ll be getting a diet chart for him too, since he seems to be worried about his body."

Jack chuckled. “He won’t believe me when I tell him he is cute.”

"Well then, you'll just have to try and convince him," Henrik replied as he patted Jack's shoulder and walked off. Anti flinched when he heard the door opening again. "Fucking just leave me alone...please..."

"Anti, it's me," Jack confirmed, walking over and sitting beside him. He gently rubbed his back.

"...Sorry," the demon muttered, turning over and facing Jack. "Thought you were that annoying doctor..."

“I can pretend to be a doctor if you want,” Jack joked. 

“Tch, sounds like an intro to a bad porno,” Anti remarked as he looked up at him. Jack leaned down to kiss him on the mouth which he was surprised that Anti didn’t push him away.

"Can't tell if you're being serious or sarcastic, Anti," Jack chuckled into his mouth. "Besides, I'd rather not fuck you and have you throwing up all over our bed."

Anti gently bumped foreheads with the Irishman. "...There's always the shower."

Jack didn't hold back a laugh this time. "Man, you are really making this obvious."

"Shut up," Anti growled. "On top of feeling like shite every morning, I get a fucking boner every goddamn hour because of this...thing." He glared down at his stomach.

"It's _our_ thing, Anti."

“Whatever, just...please, Sean,” Anti whined.

It wasn’t often Anti used his real name. He must’ve been serious. “Tell you what, how about I give you a blow job and we can let you rest for the day, hmm?” Jack suggested.

“But I want your cock in me,” Anti grumbled again as he stroked his hands up and down Jack’s hairy arms.

"You'll get it another time, I promise," Jack lowered his voice to a delightful purr. "Feelin' up for some foreplay? Or shall I get to the main event?" he asked as he shimmied downwards and grabbed the hem of Anti's black jeans.

"Fuck...just suck me off, please," Anti groaned, grabbing a pillow and squeezing it a bit too tight. Jack chuckled and obliged. He took his time undoing the buttons and zipper to Anti's pants. Mostly being distracted by that precious little bump in front of him. It stuck out proudly, and Jack smiled, smoothing a hand over it and marveling at how it felt against his palm. Even though it was too early, Jack wished he could see it moving. To see their child rustling about within his lover.

“Please don’t stare...” Anti complained. His dick was already hard in his pants from Jack touching him and his hormones were going crazy. Jack hummed and finished taking Anti’s pants off so that he was completely naked below him. Anti's cock slapped his baby bump which made Jack giggle a little bit. “You’re so sexy, you know that?” Jack whispered as he leaned forward to place a little kiss on the baby bulge. 

“Jack don’t fucking tease me, just get on with it.”

“Pushy,” Jack snickered. But he obliged by learning his head down and carefully wrapped his soft lips around the head of Anti’s cock. Anti let out a shaky breath, relieved to finally have that hot, wet mouth enveloping him. His hips automatically bucked, greedily seeking more, but Jack held the demon still. His gag reflex was not the greatest, and he really didn't want a repeat of what happened last time after Anti tried to face-fuck him. He took his time, slowly moving his lips down, until he could reach no further. He sucked on his mouthful, and calmly breathed through his nose, satisfied by the moan he earned from Anti.

“Oh jack,” Anti moaned as he sifted his hands through Jack’s hair. His mouth was hot around the demon's cock as he slowly slipped downward towards his groin, the heavy organ pulsing in the tight confines of his mouth. While Jack’s mouth was at work, his hands decided to play around as well. One hand was still stroking the baby bump in front of him while his other spread Anti a little further open, and started skimming over the sensitive lips of flesh underneath his cock. Anti gasped and jumped with surprise at the tender touch.

“H-Hey!” Anti hissed. He heard the Irishman chuckled under his breath, biting his lip to hold back a loud moan as Jack pressed two fingers into his slick. The demon was already dripping wet, making the slide that much easier for Jack's fingers. "Mmngh...f-fuck," Anti breathed, clawing at the sheets with one hand while the other tugged on his lover's brown locks. Jack began thrusting his fingers in and out of the tight heat as he bobbed his head up and down on his lover’s cock, being careful not to gag. Anti began squirming under him as he moaned higher in his throat. His orgasm was boiling in his gut from the sultry attention he was receiving.

“Oh f-fuck, Jack...I’m gonna cum soon,” Anti gasped as Jack surprised him with a third finger. Jack pulled off just a little bit, till only the weeping head was in his mouth. He sucked on it hard, tongue prodding into the slit, as he fingered the demon harder, faster, deeper...the wet sounds of his work being heard, making Anti's mouth water. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, Jack, oh fuCK!" Anti arched his back, mouth agape as he came thickly into Jack's mouth. The Irishman braced himself, swallowing every drop of his lover's load, not letting any of it go to waste. He lapped Anti's cock completely clean, being sure to drink it all down, loving the shudders he was producing from him. The demon was fidgeting, gasping and panting like mad, trying to catch his breath. Jack pulled off with a wet pop as he licked his lips clean, being sure to brush Anti’s g-spot as he retreated his fingers. He took one of their blankets and pulled it up, covering Anti's exposed lower half, before crawling back up to meet lips with Anti in a sweet, soulful kiss. "Mmmm, never gonna get over how you taste." He gave another kiss to Anti's forehead. "Get some rest, love. You and the baby both need it."


	3. Chapter 3

It was Anti's first ultrasound and Jack was nervous. Henrik insisted that Anti and the baby were healthy, but Anti’s stomach was already stretched so much. Jack’s leg shook nervously under him while Anti stood to pace around the doctor's office, holding the bottom of his bump.

“God, Would he fucking hurry up already?” Anti fussed, clearly annoyed. 

“Relax, babe. There’s other patients here. He’ll be done soon.”

“Hmmph.”

Jack couldn’t help but smile at his lover. Sure, it wasn’t terribly good to keep walking around, stomping your feet all the time, but Anti was in a much better state, comparatively. No more morning sickness, the mood swings had leveled out somewhat, and he was caught stroking his stomach more than once. Hell, even caught speaking to the baby at one point. It was really cute. Of course, Anti threatened to slit his throat again if he told any one. Jack was okay with that. Anti finally sat down with a huff, placing himself in a chair next to Jack, crossing his arms over his chest and grumbling to himself. Jack gave a half-smile and reached over, softly stroking his belly. "How're they doing? Have you been able to feel them kicking yet?"

"No. Not yet," Anti replied, cheeks barely tinting red. It cracked Jack up whenever Anti blushed from the Irishman petting his stomach. "I mean, not that I _want_ to feel it kicking. Just the very notion sounds fucking creepy."

Jack rolled his eyes, to which the door to Schneep's infirmary opened. The doctor stepped out, having put on a new pair of gloves. "Ah, Anti and Jack. Good to see you both. Come come, step inside, please." He motioned for them to follow. Anti and Jack went in hand in hand into the exam room.

“Here Anti,” Henrik offered the demon a hand to help get him situated on the bed. Jack helped him as well. 

“Geez, my back is killing me,” Anti grumbled. 

“Sorry, Anti, but at this stage, you can’t take much to help. Tylenol, maybe,” the doctor lamented as he grabbed the hem of Anti's shirt, pulling it up just under his developing breasts. “There we go. Are you excited to see them?”

“I guess so. Ready as I’ll ever be,” Anti mumbled. Henrik smirked as he put some medical gel on Anti’s belly. Jack saw Anti shiver, standing by the demon's side and gently running his fingers through his fluffy green hair. He knew Anti had been anticipating this day. The demon just didn't want to show his soft side around someone like Henrik. Both he and Jack looked to the monitor, watching as an image came up. From their perspective, it didn't look like much. Just a pixelated blob on screen. The image moved as Henrik skimmed the scanner across the expanse of Anti's stomach. The doctor was silent, and Anti's eyes were focused intently on the screen. For a few minutes, no one said a word. Not even Anti, surprisingly. Everyone's attention was on the monitor. Until finally Henrik put his sights on Jack and Anti, and gave a big smile.

"Well then, I have good news, and better news," he announced.

"Don't you mean bad news?" Anti griped, clearly not amused.

"Nope. No bad news to give."

"We'll go with the good news first," Jack replied.

Henrik nodded. "Good news, your baby is developing at a healthy pace. Better news...you're getting more than one."

Anti sat up, almost shrieking. "A-Are you fucking kidding me?!"

The doctor shook his head. "Nope. You've got twins in there, Anti."

Jack saw how Anti's eyes widened. The demon looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown. His breathing became panicked, and the machinery glitched and crackled, as the lights above them flashed. "Anti, Anti! Calm down! It's okay!"

It was too much for the demon to process. Anti passed out, falling back onto the table. Henrik was quick to react, grabbing Anti's head in time so it didn't hit the table too hard.

\---

Anti woke with a jolt and found himself in his own bed. He gasped for a breath for a moment remembering what had happened.

“Anti, Anti, you’re okay. You’re okay,” he heard jack say to him.

“J-Jack? What-what happened?”

The Irishman wrapped an arm around his waist and brought him back down to lay next to him. Anti didn’t protest, albeit he was slightly confused. 

“You freaked out and almost destroyed the universe, but you know, such is life.”

“What are you talking abou--oh...” he realized.

"Yeah..." Jack confirmed his realization. At this, Anti groaned, and threw an arm over his face. "God fucking dammit all...." he complained. "Fucking....twins? Are you sure that dumbass doctor wasn't just lying to our faces?"

"I've got the ultrasound photo to prove it," Jack replied, reaching over to their nightstand and pulling a photo into view. He held it up for Anti to see. The demon snatched it from his hand and studied it hard. Sure enough, there were two small forms clearly visible, both side by side. Anti felt his throat closing up again. His breaths started to come out short, but Jack picked up on this and gently took the demon into his arms.

"Sssshhhh....it's okay," the Irishman soothed. "I know this must be incredibly scary for you. But you gotta breathe, Anti. It's going to be okay, understand? You're going to be okay..."

Anti started hiccuping into sobs and full on cried into Jack’s chest, burying his face. The light in the room started to flicker, threatening to burst if Anti wasn’t careful. Jack didn’t care. Anti has a bad habit of bottling up and if this was his way of releasing it, then so be it. “I’m here, love. Don’t worry. I’m here with you. And we’re in this together.” He tried to soothe the crying demon. Anti just balled quietly, not knowing what to do with himself. Jack let him cry, some tears forming of their own. He didn’t realize how big of a shock this was. It tore him apart to see Anti this emotional. But Jack needed to be strong. He needed to be strong for Anti too. He knew they'd get through this together...even if they weren't expecting twins, of all things. He tried to make light of the situation, softly speaking to Anti. "Would you like to know their genders?" Jack asked with a smile. Anti ceased his sobs for a brief moment to look up at Jack. He thought about it for a moment, slightly torn. 

“...yeah...please...” he whimpered as he buried his head again as if the news would break him.

“...we’re having a boy...and...a little girl”, jack stated softly to his lover as he caressed his back. He felt the shudders from Anti become less and less, hearing only an occasional sniffle.

"That's.........That's nice," he barely heard Anti say, words muffled from against Jack's chest.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, happy to feel that the demon was calming down. "You and I will have to start coming up with names for them. We should probably get started on a room for them too."

“Too much, Jack,” Anti sniffled.

“Sorry, Love. We still have some time. Don’t worry.” He whispered as he kissed his temple. Jack loved the feeling of Anti's stomach pressed up against him, knowing that his little children were in there growing. The skin was tender, soft and delicate to the touch making Jack all the more protective over Anti and his babies. He gently took hold of his love's face, having Anti look directly at him. Emerald green eyes met with stormy blue. "Listen to me, Anti," Jack spoke to him; his tone serious but reassuring. "We're going to get through this. Together. You hear me? You're not alone in this. Neither of us will be. I love you, and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you or our children."

Anti gave one last quiet sob, nodding in response and burying his face in Jack's chest again. They were going to be okay. They were.

\---

Anti was swearing under his breath and he couldn’t figure out which color paint to use. Because they’re having both genders, they agreed upon at least two choices: green or yellow. 

“Jack? I can’t decide. Which color do you like?” Anti inquired. Jack stopped slotting the pieces together for the second crib and looked up at the small paint patches on the wall.

“Hmm, I love the yellow one, personally,” Jack smiled at him as he returned to his task. Anti huffed, while he scratched his chin. He liked the yellow too, but with having his own hair being green for so long, he’d grown used to it. But yellow is brighter, and he didn’t want this place to be drab. Ugh...five months in with more to go and he was worried about what color to paint the room? When did he become so...domesticated! Anti growled under his breath at the thought. He personally wished that Jack had allowed him to help with setting up the cribs. Would be a lot more productive at least. But Jack was adamant about not letting Anti strain himself. The demon gave a frustrated sigh and looked at the colors again. "Why can't we just do both?" he asked.

Jack looked over his shoulder from his work. "We can do both, but let's stick mostly to yellow, yeah? We can throw in some green patches."

"Fine." Anti got to work, reaching up as high as his body would enable him to with the paint roller. He'd asked for a step ladder earlier, but Jack refused. The Irishman had stressed his fears of Anti falling and hurting himself. With no other choice, Anti reached as best as he could. He was only five months along and yet it felt like he was carrying a bowling ball in his stomach. It was honestly the most annoying thing in the world, coupled with the two babies constantly squirming inside of him. The first time he had felt them kick, he'd almost passed out. It was a feeling that seemed almost alien, and he briefly feared that some kind of parasite would come bursting out of his belly.

“Anti? Jack?” Chase's voice called from the door frame. 

“Hey, Chase. What’s up?” Jack asked as he was screwing together two pieces. 

“Brought you guys some food, if you need it. You both have been working hard all day.” Chase said as he walked in, putting the burrito bag on the floor next to Jack. “It’s looking so nice in here. I love the color you’ve chosen. Anyway, I’ll get out of your hair. Need anything? Call me. Take it easy, Anti," he called out as he left. Anti growled and gripped the paint roller so hard it almost snapped. Jack made a face at him.

"He's just lookin' out for you, ya know. They all are."

"Yeah, and I wish they weren't. It's annoying as fuck with all of them clambering over me like this," Anti grumbled. He stretched and popped his back a little, giving a grunt. Back pains were definitely no laughing matter, not to mention his feet hurt like hell too. This pregnancy was fucking miserable, and Anti hated it. He put his paint roller back into its tray and sat his ass down, taking a breather. Jack sighed as he stood, walking over to Anti. The demon looked up at him with questioning eyes, a brow raised before jack got down next to him. Carefully, he rested Anti gently onto his side, running his smooth hands over the demon's slim flanks. He didn’t like how many ribs he could feel, but Henrik said Anti was very healthy.

“What are you doing?” Anti inquired.

“I’m going to give you a back rub,” Jack said as he slid the being's shirt sideways to expose his torso. He felt Anti tense when he pulled his shirt up. The demon was still very self-conscious about his appearance, and absolutely hated showing off his abnormally large belly. On the other hand, Jack absolutely loved it. Any chance he got, he'd push up whatever hoodie or shirt Anti was wearing and run his hands across that swollen stomach. Stroking it. Caressing it. And smiling when he felt the twins pushing against his palms in response. But he was true to his word. He gently pressed against Anti's back, specifically close to his waist and tailbone, knowing that area was the place that hurt the most. Anti softly groaned, giving a small 'thank you' as his body relaxed further against the carpet.

“There you go, love. Just feel the stress melt away,” Jack whispered to him. Anti moaned in pleasure at the release of the tension, coiling his body into Jack’s hands. His palms were strong and sure as they kneaded the aching muscles, helping Anti become almost boneless. 

“Ah, shit,” Anti grumbled.

“What is it, love?”

“...I'm gettin' hard. Damn you and your amazing hands...”

Jack snorted. "Sorry." He let a hand snake down to Anti's front, flattening it against the demon's bulging belly. "Damn, I can't believe how big you've gotten."

"Jack, I fucking sw--!!!" Anti was interrupted in his threat when Jack gently squeezed his stomach.

"You were saying?" Jack gave a cheeky smile, petting his love's belly.

“J-Jack, wait--ah!” Anti tried to reason but was interrupted by Jack squeezing him again, this time a little lower just to tease Anti. “No..nnnnh, no fair!” 

“You listen to me, Anti. You are amazing. Your body is beautiful. You are strong for carrying two, you are strong for me. I will love every inch of you for the rest of your life, no matter what.” As he talked, jack squeezed different parts of Anti's body, massaging his lower back, his buttocks, and finally, he squeezed his cock through his sweat pants.

"F-Fucking hell, Jack," Anti swore, arching his hips up as best as he could to gain more of the Irishman's touch. Jack grinned and leaned down, nibbling on the demon's neck.

"You are so fuckin' sexy," he whispered against the frazzled skin.

“B-But...”

“Shhhhh. You’re beautiful and our babies will be just as beautiful,” Jack repeated sweetly as he placed gentle kisses and nibbles along Anti’s neck while he stroked the demon's cock with the soft fabric. The demon moaned while he rutted into Jack’s hand as best he could, wanting nothing more than to tear them off. “Fuck, Jack. Please, just do something. I can't take it,” Anti begged as he panted trying to catch his breath.

“Pushy,” Jack chuckled before slipping his hand beneath the waistband, wrapping his warm hand around the hot skin. Anti gasped again when Jack squeezed the base of the head, massaging it between his thumb and first fingers.

"Oh god..." Anti softly moaned. "Fuck, your hands are so soft..."

Jack grinned, working his lover's cock a little faster, seeing how Anti's face contorted with pleasure. The demon squirmed underneath. "Ah...sh-shit, I'm gettin' really warm. Could you help me out of my shirt?"

"Sure thing."

Jack carefully helped Anti out of his shirt by sitting him up. Anti groaned at the new change but didn’t protest. He fell back against Jack, colliding his back to his lover’s chest, Jack had made quick work of taking off his own shirt so that they were naked together. “There we go, love. Better?” Jack whispered against his neck.

“Mhmm...please...” Anti begged, his voice filled with lust. Jack obliged, reaching down and taking the demon's hard cock into his hand again. A little difficult to get a grasp on it at first, what with Anti's heavy belly in the way, but Jack didn't mind. Anti's cock gave a hard throb in his lover's experienced hand, drooling precum from the tip and onto Jack's fingers. The Irishman purred, resuming his stroking and laving his tongue against Anti's exposed skin. His eyes trailed down to that wonderful sight, of Anti's stomach protruding out proudly. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips when he saw a bit of movement, seeing how his lover's belly distended and morphed slightly. He ran a hand across that lovely, wide expanse, feeling their babies' kicks pushing against his fingers. “I’ll never get tired of that,” Jack said against Anti’s throat as he wrapped his lips over the skin, suckling on it. Anti hissed through his teeth in pleasure, squirming against Jack as his large soft hand cradled his massive stomach. He looked down to see his skin moving back and forth slightly as the babies moved around in the womb, pushing a hill of flesh up every so often. It felt weird, but it was also...intimate; to be in his lover’s arms, his cock being stroked while getting the best hickey of his life was almost overwhelming. But Anti persevered though it, taking it as is, letting his hormones get the best of him as his body was worshipped. He started tearing up from how much pleasure he was getting, his cunt leaking onto the floor. 

He needed more…

"Mmm, what this we got here?" Jack queried with amusement. Anti opened his eyes to see what he was referring to. Since becoming pregnant, Anti had noticed that his pecs seemed to have also grown a bit swollen, with his nipples becoming pert and wider. They ached like hell sometimes, and now Anti could see that they were...leaking?

"Hm, looks like someone's started lactating," Jack purred. The Irishman reached his free hand up, taking one of the large pecs into his grasp and gently squeezing it. As he did, Anti threw his head back and groaned deep.

"Oh f-fuck!"

Jack watched in fascination as he saw a dribble of fresh milk spill out from the nipple.

“So sexy,” Jack whispered into his ear and he gave another gentle squeeze, forcing a stream line of milk to shoot from the nipple. “Oh, wow.” Jack chuckled lowly and did it again.

“S-Stop That!” Anti groaned, too confused to be angry as the tempo on his cock increased.

“I can’t help it. It’s so fucking sexy. Hmm, I wonder what it tastes like...” 

“D-Don’t you dare!” Anti growled. But he didn’t protest when Jack scooped some of the viscous liquid onto a finger tip, the gentle brush making Anti quiver. Jack brought his finger to his mouth, sucking on it and tasting a new flavor. "Mmm, that's different," he mused. "I kinda like it."

"Fucks sake, Jack..." Anti grumbled. "You're so fucking weird."

"Not as weird as you," Jack retorted back with a snicker. He gripped Anti's bosom again, leaning his head down over the demon's shoulder as much as he could, and extended his tongue. The tip of his wet muscle brushed against Anti's leaking nipple, causing the demon to shudder, as more milk spilled out.

“Jack, wait - ah!” Anti tried to protest as the Irishman leaned over to lap at his nipple. “Ah fuck!”

“Mmm...” Jack murmured before wrapped his lips around the sensitive bud, suckling on the mound. Anti moaned and squirmed some more as the pleasure went straight to his cock, which caused it to throb like an aching tooth, managing to seep more of his own essence onto Jack’s pumping hand. Anti’s toes curled into the floor, one hand needing some sort of purchase. Anti raised a free hand to the back of Jack’s head, gripping his hair as more pleasure traveled over his body. “You’re killing me Jack...god I’m so...so...h-hey!” He protested loudly as Jack switched his hand from his cock to slip two wet fingers into Anti’s cunt.

"Mmm, fuck," Jack moaned. "What I wouldn't give to have you riding me right now." He drooled obscenely over Anti's chest. "Watching you bounce up and down on my cock, seeing that big, sexy belly in front of me, while squeezing every last drop of milk out of you."

"Oh f-fucking...god...Jack," Anti actually whined. He gasped as he felt two fingers become three, as the Irishman shoved them in as deep as they could go. "R-Right there, oh f-fuck yes..."

“Mmm, you gonna cum?”

“Y-yes! Fuck, Jack. Don’t stop, please!”

“You gonna cum all over my hand?” Jack teased as he thrusted them a little deeper, wiggling them against Anti’s g-spot. Anti panted, his body feeling like he had already run a marathon. "Oh fuck, fuck I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna..." He felt Jack's hand squeeze his engorged pec tightly again, causing a fine stream of milk to run down Anti's chest. "Cum, Anti..." the Irishman softly growled, using that low, deep voice he knew Anti loved. Anti tossed his head back, mouth agape, but Jack caught it in time, covering up the demon's mouth as he came with a loud muffled shout. Jack drank Anti’s muffled scream as his lover came all over his hand, a stream of fluid cascading down his fingers and onto the floor. The fresh milk streaming down his other fingers, coating them in the sweet juices. Anti cried and moaned, grunted and trembled as his orgasm made him convulse explosively. He could feel Jack chuckling behind him. "We'll definitely have to clean this floor before the little ones get here." Jack gave an affectionate rub to Anti's clit, before pulling his hand away and placing both hands on the demon's belly. Anti panted as his body was rolling on cloud nine, completely spent and exhausted. He didn’t care that his own cum was being smeared on his belly by Jack’s wet hand.

“Fuck the floor...” was his retort, and without malice he finished by saying, “And I hate you.” 

“I love you too...always and forever, you sexy creature,” jack replied with a smile and kiss to Anti's lips. “So, yellow it is then?”

“...yeah...yellow is nice...”


	4. Chapter 4

Anti grumbled to himself, standing in the kitchen while making himself a peanut butter, pickle, and banana sandwich. He was having weird cravings again thanks to the two little monsters inside of him, and Jack was currently out of town with his friends. The Irishman said he'd only be gone a week, and that he needed some time to relax and recharge...though it pained him to leave Anti behind like this. The demon reassured him though, in his own way, that he'd be fine...so long as the other egos didn't get on his nerves. Anti was now seven months along; his belly having gotten much larger in the past few weeks. He was running out of shirts and jackets to wear, and even though Marvin had offered to buy him some better fitting clothes, Anti rebelliously refused. Despite him being unhappy with his size, he tried not to let it bother him too much. For now, he wore one of Jack's PMA hoodies. It just barely covered up his massive belly. Anti sat down carefully at the kitchen table with a hefty grunt. He wouldn’t admit this out loud but he missed Jack, way more than he wanted to admit. And it didn’t help that time was going so slow. He just wanted this to be over with. Yeah, he did love the little creatures twirling in his belly, but carrying them was totally different. He just hated how he got and he and Jack hadn't had proper sex in awhile. He just missed him...

Henrik interrupted his thoughts as he stepped into the kitchen, grabbing a coffee mug from the cabinet. He greeted Anti with a soft smile. “Hey, Anti.”

Anti sighed and leaned against an arm, taking an uninterested bite out of his sandwich. "Hey..."

"How're you feeling today?" the doctor asked, starting himself a pot of fresh coffee.

"I'm fine..." Anti grumbled, continuing to munch. "Stop bothering me..."

Henrik glared and folded his arms. "I hope you won't be giving me this attitude for the entirety of the week. Jack specifically asked me to keep an eye on you while he's gone, so I'd appreciate it if maybe you'd curb your fucking sass with me for once..."

Surprisingly, Anti flinched at Henrik's tone and choice of words. He didn't consider himself close with any of the egos, but Henrik was the one who wasn't scared to fight back. Henrik noticed and sighed quietly while shaking his head. He knew being firm with Anti may have had this effect on him, but dammit if the demon wasn’t stubborn. “My apologies, Anti. I didn’t mean to lose my temper,” Henrik said. 

“It’s fine...I’m just cranky. Not easy carrying two little demons inside of me...”

"I can't imagine what it's like," the doctor offered empathetically. "Are you feeling alright?"

Anti just gave another sigh. "Yeah. Just really tired, and having those weird ass cravings again."

Henrik chuckled. "Judging by what you're currently eating, I think I could've guessed that."

“It’s not so bad when it goes in my gut. The babies seem to be happy with it,” Anti said as he chewed another piece. “...I miss Jack.”

Henrik finished pouring himself a cup of piping hot coffee and was stirring some sugar into it as Anti confessed. “I’m sure you do. He’s the father of your children. That’s an amazing bond you two share. And when he is away, you crave his companionship all the more,” Henrik replied before taking a small sip of his coffee. “I see it all the time with you two. You can’t stand being away from him for long.”

“You’re too nosy,” Anti snorted.

“I see what I see,” Henrik smirked back. “He really loves you, Anti.”

“I know...I’m not the best at these things, that’s all.”

“You can drop the act when you’re around us. Even demons such as yourself need to feel something every once in awhile.”

“I feel them kicking, does that count?” 

“If they can kick your ass into gear, then maybe.”

Anti snorted.

"Shall I pour you a small cup?" Schneep asked, motioning to the pot of coffee.

"...I'll pass, thanks. Jack said he didn't really want me having coffee anymore."

"Tea it is then." Henrik grabbed the tea bags, when Anti noticed someone else had walked in. It was Chase.

“Hey bro. How are you feeling?” Chase piped up from the doorway. He made his way over to the coffee machine, Henrik already handing him an empty cup. “Thanks, babe.”

Henrik rolled his eyes. “Do you have to keep calling me that?”

“What, I think it’s cute; especially when you blush,” Chase chuckled as he poked Henrik in the ribs, who yelped. Anti snickered a little under his breath. 

“Chase, we were having a serious conversation.”

“Just trying to lighten up the mood, bro. My kids are coming over today and I have to get ready for ‘em,” Chase said cheerfully as he downed a slurp of coffee. 

“Oh? What do you have planned?” Henrik inquired as he finished dipping the tea bag for Anti and handing him a cup. Anti silently thanked him with a huff and listened as Chase rambled on about the day ahead. It was...strangely nice to hear Chase talking about his kids, for once. Often in the past, Anti loathed it, and would sometimes threaten the man if he didn't shut up about it. But now? It made Anti feel more at ease. He wasn't sure why. Maybe because he too was going to have children of his own. He quietly sighed and sipped on his cup of tea, eyes becoming downcast as he thought more about Jack.

“You should join us, Anti,” Chase’s voice popped up, disturbing Anti’s thoughts.

“What?” he asked.

“We’re going to the arcade later with the kids. You should join us! It’s been awhile since you've gotten out of the house. I mean, if you’re up for it. We’d love you to be there,” Chase kindly offered.

"I am NOT going out there looking like this..." Anti mumbled, holding onto his stomach.

Chase looked a little disappointed, but he smiled. "It's all good, man. I understand. If you change your mind, though, let me know."

Anti waved him off and grumbled.

\---

Chase’s kids were over and they were loud. Not obnoxiously loud, but definitely noticeable. Chase had a little boy and girl, running around in the back yard with their dad as he was playing tag with them around the swing set. Chase ended up being tackled by his little boy, who was laughing with joy at his father's over dramatic mannerisms. “Oooh nooo! You got me, uuuhg,” Chase fakes as he pretended to fall to the ground, sticking his tongue out. 

“No, Daddy! I’m sorry! Wake up, Daddy!” His little boy yelled and shook his shoulder. Suddenly Chase got up with his arms out stretched, startling the little boy who immediately giggled.

Anti was watching all of this from the porch, holding his stomach, while absentmindedly rubbing it under the over sized hoodie. Henrik insisted he at least get some fresh air from being cooped up too long. Every so often, a smirk would appear on his face as he watched Chase play with the kids. He was so full of smiles, you’d almost forget he was a recovering alcoholic. Anti wondered to himself. Is this what it would be like for him and his own children? Would they play together on the playground? Would Jack and Anti take them to places, playing fun games with them and just being straight up silly? .....Or was that just a fantasy? Was parenthood just a straight up nightmare awaiting him and Jack? His babies almost seemed to sense the unease in their carrier, as they stirred to life and kicked hard, causing Anti to flinch. "Augh...hey, easy now."

“They’re playing soccer, huh?” A gentle voice of Jackie asked. Anti flinch in his chair as he looked up with a slight scowl on his face.

“No need to pout. I was only teasing,” Jackie smiled. 

“...I know, I’m just...fuck, I don’t know.”

“We were all going out tonight if you want to join us.”

“Chase already asked and no thanks...I don’t want to be seen like this.”

“Well, how about Marvin and I stay with you? You could use the company.”

Anti was silent, thinking over the option for a moment.

"We could just have a chill movie night. Nothing too strenuous," Jackie added.

The demon vented through his nose and glanced up at Jackie. "...Sure."

Jackie beamed. "Awesome!"

"...Just nothing scary, okay?" Anti asked, a bit embarrassed.

"I promise. We can watch whatever you want," Jackie assured.

"Did someone say movie?" Marvin sounded as he rounded the corner to join them on the porch.

"Anti will be joining us tonight. He needs some company since he doesn't want to go out," Jackie said softly.

"Oooh! We can make cookies!" Marvin beamed.

"Well...the little monsters don't object to that," Anti managed a quiet chuckle, gripping his stomach as the babies squirmed inside. Marvin leaned over Jackie's shoulder to peer at Anti. Or rather, his bump. "How're they doing?" he curiously asked, eyes inquisitively staring from behind his mask.

"They move too much, hurts sometimes," Anti admitted, albeit a little embarrassed again.

"They're just like their daddy. Energetic and always on the move," Jackie giggled. Anti managed to lightly chuckle again before he rubbed his belly.

"...I miss him," Anti said.

"He'll be here before you know it," Jackie said positively. "It'll just be us tonight, Chase!" Jackie yelled out to the dad who was still entertaining his kids.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Chase called back, slinging his little boy over his shoulder, holding onto his feet.

"We'll just be here watching movies. Anti needs a good cuddle," Marvin teased.

"Hey!" Anti barked.

"What? I'm a great cuddler, you know," Marvin laughed.

"He's not wrong," Jackie agreed, elbowing the magician slightly. Marvin blushed and laughed, pulling his mask down a bit further. Anti continued to watch Chase romp and play with his kids. He tried not to let his thoughts and doubts overwhelm him again, as he continued to softly stroke his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie had said it would be a movie night. Though it ended up looking more like a movie party, what with how much food he and Marvin had prepared. Since Anti was eating for three, they figured it best to provide as much comfort food as possible for the demon, just to make his evening a bit easier. Anti sat on the couch, with Marvin and Jackie at his feet as they all decided on what movie to watch.

"What do you feel like watching, Anti?" Marvin asked as he casually leaned against his leg. Anti was chewing on a fresh chocolate chip cookie they had just baked as he leaned back in thought. 

"Something...funny."

"Oh yeah? Wanna get a good belly laugh, eh?" Jackie joked with him, leaning his head on Anti's other knee.

Anti turned up his nose at the joke. "Tch, real original..." He took another bite of his cookie. "Maybe 'Liar Liar'. That's one of Jack's favorites."

"Dude, good choice! I fucking love that one. Gets me howling every time," Marvin agreed.

"Hell yeah! Marvin, could ya pop it in? I'm gonna go pop us some popcorn," Jackie spoke as he got up and headed back into the kitchen. Anti rolled his eyes. He forgot how childish these two were. Hopefully they wouldn't get too cheesy on him. That was the last thing he wanted.

\---

An hour passed, and the movie was still playing. Anti's eyelids were growing heavy with sleep, but he tried to keep himself awake. Didn't seem too difficult though, with Marvin and Jackie's chatter and laughter on both of his sides. He relaxed further into the couch, belly protruding out just a bit. Marvin looked up from his spot on the floor to see Anti laying back, eyes starting to get heavy. He even snapped his head up once to try and stay awake. Marvin gave the popcorn bowl to Jackie and stood up. "Anti?"

The demon snapped his head up again at the sound of his voice. "What?"

"You awake?" he laughed.

"Yeah...just, shut my eyes for a second."

"You're dozing."

"So?....Fine, you got me. I'm tired. You happy?" Anti snapped softly. Marvin didn't say anything for a moment until he replied. "I don't think _you're_ happy. What can we do to make you feel better?"

"You can take off that damn mask," Anti grumbled. Marvin smirked and obeyed him, laying his signature cat mask on the side table. "Better?" Marvin asked him lightly.

"Better..." Anti mumbled. But he wasn't. He really wasn't happy. He missed Jack...he missed his cuddle time, missed his voice, he missed everything about him. He felt stuck; stuck with their children that weren't even here yet, and he couldn't do much because of them. He felt fat and useless...but if Jack were here, he'd make him feel better…Both Marvin and Jackie could see the peeved yet upset look on Anti's face. And honestly it broke their hearts. "Mind if we join you on the couch?" Jackie asked. Anti simply shrugged his shoulders, to which they both took that as a yes. Jackie and Marvin clambered up onto the couch, making the furniture sag a little.

"Damn, I think we both weigh much more than you at this point," Marvin snickered. Anti glared at him, but Jackie was quick to jump in. "Geez, Marvin, why you gotta keep breaking all the furniture with your fat ass?"

The magician howled with laughter. "It ain't my fault! You know I can't stop having those late night snacks!"

The banter caused Anti to crack a smile. Well, at least they were making fun of Marvin and not him. He was suddenly caught off guard when one of the babies kicked hard, causing the demon to gasp as he clutched his belly.

"Hngh, dammit!" Anti groaned.

"Whoa! You okay?" Marvin asked surprised.

"Y-Yeah. The little shit kicked me," Anti griped.

"Oh whew, I thought you were going into labor!" Jackie bellowed.

"It's too early, you doof," Marvin chuckled.

"I don't know these things," Jackie shot back.

"Guys, please! Shut the fuck up for a second!" Anti shot at both of them. The two men immediately went silent, looking slightly embarrassed. Marvin stared at Anti's stomach, and without a second thought, reached out and smoothed his hand over the large mound, in an attempt to soothe the babies. "Hey guys, it's alright. Try to settle down and give your dad a break," he quietly spoke to them, leaning closer to Anti. Anti tensed underneath Marvin's touch, wanting very badly to shove the magician's hand away. He was not a fan of anyone else touching his bump. But...the stroking motion of Marvin's hand. It felt very relaxing. Jackie leaned in as well, cautiously grabbing the hem of Anti's hoodie and pulling it up until the demon's big belly was exposed. He also smoothed his hand across the large expanse, gently hushing the little ones inside. "Calm down, you two. No need for rough housing in there."

"W-wait, don-" Anti tried to say but was too late as Jackie lifted his hoodie. Anti blushed heavily, feeling embarrassed that this was happening. 

"There we go, babies. Just calm down for daddy, hmm?" Jackie whispered to his belly as he smoothed his hand over the skin. His hand was soft as was Marvin's. They continued to stroke him in slow circles, cooing, and speaking softly to help them keep calm. Anti wanted to protest, but it seemed to be working. The babies were calming down in his belly, no longer kicking him. He hated to admit it, but feeling their hands on him actually felt nice, soothing and refreshing even if he didn't want a lot of people touching him...he was just too embarrassed. A sudden wave of emotions flooded in making his eyes tear up. God, he was a mess. He watched as Jackie and Marvin curled up closer to him, both of their heads resting on his belly, while they still stroked and pet it. Feeling that gentle weight caused a tear to slip free, as Anti quickly wiped his eyes and tried to pull himself together. Marvin and Jackie's attention was back on the movie, and they stayed in their spots, cuddling close to Anti's stomach, and quietly chuckling when they felt the babies pushing out against their cheeks.

"Anti?" Jackie asked as he lifted his head.

Anti sniffed and looked down at him. "W-what?"

"If you're ever feeling lonely, and Jack is not here, you can always come to us. You know that right?" Jackie asked him with a small smile.

Anti looked a little irritated, but confused. "The hell are you talking about?" he asked, using his sleeve to wipe away more tears. Goddammit, he needed to stop crying. Fucking hormones…

"I mean it, Anti. Jack takes wonderful care of you and we know how much you care about him. You two are closer to anyone. When he's away, we can see your pain. You can always come to us if you feel lonely. And with you being pregnant, you need it more than ever," Jackie says simply with affection as he rubs Anti's stomach again. Anti was speechless. They...really all cared about him even after all the shit he's put them through? After he's been...they really all care?

"Swallow your pride, Anti," Marvin piped up from his other side. "It's easier to let people in that way."

Anti was full on crying at this point, but the babies had settled down thanks to Jackie and Marvin's hands rubbing his stomach. They let him cry. They knew he needed it. And when the tears eventually stopped, Jackie and Marvin curled back up against Anti, with the three of them sitting in comfortable silence, while the occasional laugh was had. By the time the movie had ended, Anti had officially dozed off.

\---

Anti quietly groaned as he was pulled out of the world of slumber. He was certain that the sun wasn't even up yet, but his body seemed to want to be awake now. Out of habit, he reached down and gently rubbed his swollen stomach. Anti had finally hit the nine month mark, and the demon was massive at this point. His belly took up a lot of room on the bed, which Jack had found to be absolutely adorable.

Speaking of Jack...

The Irishman was easily spooning him from behind. Anti could feel his soft, evened breaths against his neck, and it made him smile in content. Jack's hand was hanging over his hip, fingers resting on his lover's stomach. Anti closed his eyes for a moment and gave a deep sigh. He now remembered why he was awake. It wasn't the babies that had woken him up, but something else. His boner was thick against his stomach, hard and heavy and begging to be touched somehow. It had been a long time since he'd got to put his cock in Jack...God he missed that velvety heat, the muscles hugging his cock all the way down to the hilt. He laid there, debating on whether he should really follow through with this urge, but as his cock gave a heavy throb at just the mere thought of sliding into Jack, all logic went out the window. Anti, with a fair amount of effort, sat up and turned himself over, till he was lying on his side again and facing Jack. The Irishman's eyebrows knitted slightly, and his eyelids fluttered, beginning to wake up.

"Hey..." Jack greeted him with that smile that could melt Anti's heart.

"Morning..." Anti replied as he leaned in, kissing Jack's mouth. Jack hummed against him and opened his lips so their tongues could brush. They pulled back, licking the saliva off their chins. "My my, someone is awake this morning."

Anti's breath was already hot against Jack's skin. "You try waking up every morning with raging hormones and stone-hard morning wood..." he managed to grumble, before pushing against the Irishman. Jack was a little surprised when he ended up on his back, Anti still spooning his side as the demon sucked and nibbled at the soft skin on his neck. "Fuck..." Anti very quietly moaned. He was extremely heated, trying to pull off the covers.

"Mmm, Anti, if you want, I can fuck you," Jack whispered to him.

"No, I want to fuck you, Jack. I missed you, please?" Anti begged.

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You sure? I don't want you straining yourself or anything."

Anti snaked his hand down, immediately slipping it underneath the waistband of Jack's boxers and grasping onto the heated length, wrenching a small gasp out of the Irishman. "I'm very sure. Please. Just let me do it. I need it. Please." 

Well, Jack certainly couldn't say no when Anti begged like that. He stretched himself out, kicking off his boxers, and watching as Anti sat himself up. It was a bit amusing to see, what with his belly being so swollen. His lap was practically covered up. Though it was definitely apparent that Anti was carrying twins. Jack didn't think he'd get any bigger. He managed a quiet chuckle.

"What're you laughin' about?" Anti made a face, still vigorously pumping Jack's cock. The Irishman gave a gentle moan, and reached a hand out, cupping that large bulge in front of him and caressing it. "Nothin'. Just loving how huge you are. So fuckin's sexy..."

Anti rolled his eyes at the praise but kept his mouth shut. He was too horny to argue about it as he pumped Jack’s cock some more, loving the moans he was getting from his handsome lover. “Oh, Anti...fuck that feels good,” Jack moaned. Anti bit and licked his lips before he leaned down, taking the slick head of Jack’s cock into his hot mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop. Jack's hips squirmed, as small noises escaped him. "Mmmm...fuck...so good." He watched his lover go down on him, the sight of such a plump and round Anti worshipping his cock turning him on all the more. He managed to reach over to their nightstand, pulling open a drawer and fishing out a small bottle of lube. Jack bumped Anti's arm with the lube, panting at the sweet, silky friction gliding up and down his cock. Anti looked up, not removing his mouth and grabbed the plastic bottle with his free hand. He popped the lid with his thumb, squeezing the substance over his fingers. Massaging them together to warm them up, he grunted around Jack’s cock as a way to get him to spread his legs a little wider. Jack caught the hint, and gladly spread his legs open. He couldn't help but quietly whine just a little as Anti pulled off of his cock; a trail of saliva following from the demon's lips.

"Fuck, I miss having my fingers inside of you," Anti mumbled to himself, spreading Jack's cheeks and teasingly rubbing a finger against the Irishman's hole, not quite slipping in yet. Jack threw his head back as Anti's tongue teased his head while a finger slicked against his hole. He whined again to get Anti to stop teasing him, but the demon didn’t let up. Anti was driving him mad! “Oh, babe, please. Please put your fingers inside of me...I missed you too...”

Anti grinned, wanting to tease his lover some more, but listened and carefully inserted a finger. It slid in with ease thanks to the lube, and he watched as Jack arched his back slightly. There was bliss on the Irishman's face. "Mmm, fuck yes..." he said with a breathy sigh. Anti surprised him with a sudden addition of two more fingers, right off the bat. "Ah! Oh fuck! F-Fuck, that was a little quick, Anti."

"Sorry..." the demon apologized. "I just really wanna fuck you now."

“It’s okay, just made me flinch,” Sean said with a lust driven smile as Anti started pumping his fingers in and out of the tight heat. Jack grinned at how determined Anti was, enthusiastically fucking him on his long digits while licking his cock. Jack gasped as the demon aimed straight for his prostate, being sure to rub the bud with his finger tips. "God...." Jack moaned high in his throat, throwing an arm over his face. Every time Anti brushed his prostate, it was like an electrical current being surged through his veins. "Shit...you're really good with your fingers."

"There's other things I'm better at," Anti purred. He pulled his fingers out, grabbing some more lube and lathering the cold substance onto his heated length, causing him to hiss. He hoisted his lover's legs up as far and as high as they could go.

"Did you want me to ride you?" Jack asked, realizing that being fucked in this position would be slightly difficult for Anti, since his massive stomach was mostly in the way.

"No, just stay there, please. Let me do this," Anti asked, continuing to slick his cock up.

Jack nodded his head in anticipation, making sure to spread his legs even further. “I’m ready, babe.”

“Me too,” Anti whispered as he got into position, being careful with his belly. He maneuvered himself until he was comfortable, placing the tip of his cock against the rim of muscles. Jack sighed as Anti pushed forward, burying the head of his cock inside of the Irishman. "Fuck, I missed this..." Jack moaned, loving how thick Anti was and how he stretched him and filled him perfectly. The demon slid in further, groaning heavily, his eyes rolling back and mouth dropping open. "Still with me, love? the Irishman asked with a bit of amusement in his tone.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I am," Anti confirmed, breathing hard and already pistoning his hips forward. "Fuck....fuck...."

Anti was really ramming him as he thrusted forward. Jack did his best to be gentle as he pushed his hips into Anti to help meet his thrusts, trying not to jostle Anti's stomach too much. He loved the swollen belly jiggling as it slammed into him, but keeping his babies’ well being in mind was more important than his fetish right now. But god damn he was tempted to slam back onto that thick prick brushing fondly past his prostate with every hit. Jack held on to the blankets beneath him for dear life as his lover pounded him. He threw his head back, eyes squinting shut as his breath was practically knocked out of him. Quiet gasps and choked off moans escaped from his throat. God, it felt so fucking good... "Ahn! Oh f-fuck! A-Anti!" he practically yelped, as he felt his lover reposition himself a bit. The pleasure seemed to explode up his backside, causing him to arch and reach his hands out to grab what was closest, which happened to be Anti's stomach. He tried not to squeeze too hard, despite drowning in that bliss. Anti grunted in pleasure as Jack grabbed ahold of his stomach, still thrusting his hips forward. He was a panting, moaning mess and he missed this so much. His orgasm was getting closer and a small but barely noticable sliver of pain ran up through his stomach in one particular thrust. He flinched from it and stuttered his movements, taking a second to catch his breath. 

“Anti? Babe, talk to me. Are you alright?” Jack inquired as he smoothed his hands over the large belly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. L-Little monsters are just w-waking up," Anti groaned as he resumed his erratic pace. "Fuck, I'm close. I'm so fucking c-close!"

"Keep going, love," Jack encouraged between heavy pants. "I'm almost there too." Jack reached down between them, stroking his cock in time with Anti thrusting, squeezing and pumping his cock as his own slick seeped from the tip on top to guide him along. “Right there, babe, oh yes, fuck! I’m cumming, I’m cumming, Anti!” Jack shouted as his orgasm hit him hard, his cum spraying over his belly. He dusted the head of his cock, milking himself as he hissed through his teeth. 

“Fuck that’s so hot, Jack. I’m almost...gonna...fuuuuuck!” Anti yelled out as the heated knot in his belly imploded within him, letting his orgasm wash over his whole body. He stuttered again as his cum spilled onto the heat around his cock, getting past the opening to dribble out onto the bed sheets. Anti slumped forward, huddling over Jack’s body as he breathed heavily, trying to get his lungs back under control. Then he grunted, biting down on his lip as something else happened inside of him; something he couldn’t quite place. It felt like a bubble or something had popped within him.

That’s when Jack felt something warm and thin spread over his thighs and buttocks, soaking his thighs.

“An-Anti? Are you alright?”

“Jack...I think...I think my water broke...”


	6. Chapter 6

At first, Anti's statement didn't even register to Jack's brain, until he looked down between their legs and saw the mess. "Oh shit!" Quickly he got out from underneath Anti. The demon grit his teeth and sagged forward, groaning in pain. "Ah fuck....shit, it hurts!"

"Easy, easy now, Anti," Jack tried to calm the other, while trying to remain calm himself. "Shit, I gotta alert Henrik and the others." He swiftly threw on a pair of boxers and a shirt, before kneeling by Anti's side. "Okay, okay just, um, keep breathing, okay? I'm gonna go get Henrik." Anti just gritted his teeth and nodded his head. Jack pecked him on the forehead before heading out the door to go find the doctor. Anti just rubbed his stomach, trying to soothe the pain that he felt. Oh god it was actually happening...fuck, he wasn’t ready! He couldn’t do this; he just couldn’t! He needed more time to process, to understand. But then he imagined all these months that have passed, of how dedicated Jack was to him the entire time. Always doing him favors, praising him, making his body feel good...and every time he rubbed Anti's belly, he was always smiling; hell, even talking to them through their little tantrums and they calmed down. Even the others helped him...when he never even asked for it. They would rub his belly to help calm them down, try to include Anti in everything that they did so he wouldn’t feel lonely. 

He was very blessed. Luckily the pain didn’t last very long, so he tried to breathe evenly until Jack returned. Soon, Henrik and Jack came swarming back into the room. Anti had forgotten he was still naked and looked at them with a furrowed pained brow.

“Hi Anti,” Henrik smiled at him, trying to make sure he stayed at ease. Henrik and Jack approached the bed and helped him stand up, placing his feet firmly on the floor. “Jackie and Marvin are setting up the tub for you downstairs.”

Anti exhaled. "Great..."

"Steady now," Jack held Anti's hand as he helped lead him downstairs. It was a bit of a challenge though. They were halfway down when Anti was struck with another surge of pain. He stopped in his tracks and doubled over, yelping in agony. "Augh! God! F-Fuck..." he panted.

"You're doing great, Anti," Henrik coached. "Just keep breathing."

"I AM fucking breathing, you dick..." the demon growled, trying to stand back up.

Jack and Henrik immediately helped Anti stand and they continued their way downstairs, ignoring Anti’s outburst. “I’ve been called worse,” Henrik said with a straight face, using his professionalism to wave the anger off. He made sure to support Anti's back as they walked. Jack on the other side. Sure enough, there was a large tub--well, kiddie pool really--in the middle of the living room with a water hose stuck in it. Jameson, Marvin, and Chase were filling it buckets of hot water to help make it warm. They all smiled at them as they sauntered into the living room. 

“Is the tub ready?” Jack asked.

 _'Just about,'_ Jameson signed. Jackie walked in with a pile of fresh towels and blankets. "Hopefully this will be enough," he noted. Anti ducked his head, embarrassed about being practically naked in front of the others. At least Jack had wrapped a blanket around his waist. He clutched his belly, groaning again and sounding absolutely horrible. It panicked Jack. "I-Is he gonna be okay?" the Irishman asked.

"He'll be fine, Jack," Henrik reassured. "The water should be hot enough now. Let's get him in." The other egos stepped aside to allow them through. Henrik and Jack carefully walked Anti over to the pool, helping him step into it. Jack grabbed a towel from Jackie to help cover him up as he sank into the water, tossing the sheet aside to be more modest. Anti slowly let out a breath as he sat down in the warm water.

“There you go babe,” Jack cooed at him.

"Ugh....thank god you suggested a water birth," Anti sighed.

Henrik stepped forward, slipping on a pair of new gloves. "Anti, if you could spread your legs for me, please."

The demon scowled at him. "I beg your fucking pardon?!"

"Anti, he needs to see how close you are to dilating," Jack explained, rubbing his love's shoulder.

“I--I just...god dammit, fine. But be quick!” Anti growled. 

“You can’t rush these things, Anti. There you go,” Henrik soothed as he helped Anti move his legs. With careful precision, Henrik dipped his hand into the warm water, quickly locating Anti’s opening and inserted two fingers into his vaginal canal. Anti gasped at the intrusion and groaned as Henrik prodded around. Just as carefully, Henrik removed them, pulling his wet arm out of the water.

“Good job, my friend,” Henrik encouraged. “You’re coming along nicely. I can check again in a few hours.”

“A few hours!?” Anti griped.

"What, did you think you were just going to give birth to two babies right this second?" Henrik shot back. Anti flinched from the doctor's tone, to which Jack gave Henrik a look. "You can either complain, or sit here and wait," Henrik continued.

Anti gave an irritated sigh. "Fine..."

"Good." The doctor left the room to grab some more supplies. Anti grumbled under his breath and leaned his head back. He was surprised when Chase came up beside him and folded up a towel to put under his neck for support. "Here ya go, dude. Don't want your neck cramping," Chase said with a friendly smile. Anti barely managed a smile in return, but kindly replied, "thanks." He winced in pain, tightly gripping Jack's hand as another contraction hit him. Chase’s face softened and he gingerly reached a hand down and gently rubbed Anti's belly. "You got this, bro. We're all here rootin' for ya."

Anti bit into his hand as the contraction rendered him speechless, other than the little grunts that followed. 

“There ya go buddy,” Chase soothed as the pain passed. “Try not to bite yourself so hard.” He kept caressing Anti's stomach to help settle the babies down.

“I can give him a back massage if that helps,” Marvin piped up from behind them.

“That is a great idea,” Henrik chimed as he entered the room with more towels and medical supplies. Anti sighed, giving in and allowing the others to help. It was a tough decision for him, but with his current situation, the demon realized he definitely couldn't do this on his own. Another two hours passed. Marvin was carefully massaging his back, working out the tension with his healing magic as best as he could. Jack and Chase were softly stroking his active stomach, gently whispering words of encouragement to him, and Jackie fed him some ice, while Jameson dabbed his sweaty forehead.

“Great job everyone,” Henrik said as he came over to the tub. “How are you feeling, Anti?”

“...tired.” He hissed as he started to feel another contraction coming on. Anti’s head was resting against Marvin’s chest and he grabbed onto Jack’s arm as it struck him. “Oh god...ahhhh!” 

“You’re doing great, Anti,” Chase whispered as he kept moving his hand while Anti’s body contracted, to help keep him calm. Henrik smiled sympathetically as he carefully entered the tub, not wanting to disturb any of the others. With his scrubs rolled up and his hands gloved, he knelt in the water and waited for Anti to catch his breath.

“Fuck...it hurts...”Anti sobbed. James wiped his brow, softly cooing at him. 

“Let’s see how far along you are,” Henrik softly said. Anti didn't even protest. He let Henrik check him, feeling the doctor's fingers invading his canal. "Okay, you're not quite fully dilated yet, but you're getting close. How intense is your pain, Anti?" Henrik asked, noticing that there was some blood starting to seep out.

"It...hurts...f-fuck..." Anti gasped. He could barely form words, and Jack, Marvin, and Chase felt him sag heavily against the tub.

"Anti?!" Panic surged through Jack.

“James, keep his head up. Jack keep talking to him. He’s about to pass out,” Henrik quickly stated as he stood from the tub, sloshing the water. 

“A-Anti, keep your eyes open, honey. C’mon,” Jack called to him. Anti's eyes struggled to remain open. His breathing came out in wheezes, and Jack felt tears burn in his eyes. He couldn't lose Anti. Not now. Not like this. "H-Henrik, what do we do? He's not gonna...."

"Jack," the doctor gently rested a hand on Jack's head. "It's going to be okay. The pain is just proving to be too much for Anti to handle. If he continues to grow any worse, I shall issue a very minor sedative to make things easier for him. But for now, keep talking to him."

“Anti, you’re doing such a wonderful job, babe. You’re strong, you’re a trooper. Our babies will be here soon...just imagine holding them...cuddling with them...singing to them...” Jack babbled to his struggling lover. Anti groaned in pain, doing his best to stay conscious. He managed to turn his head to look at Jack, his eyes half lidded. “I love you Anti....I love you so much.”

“...I love you too...” Anti mumbled. He didn’t flinch when Henrik re-entered the tub with them, ready with a syringe.

“What is that, doc?” Chase asked.

“A safe way to help pain management,” Henrik said. He issued the sedative, noting how Anti wasn't even bothered. "There we go. That should help. He should be feeling a bit better in a few minutes."

Jack kissed Anti's temple, managing to keep his tears at bay. "Just hang in there, Anti."

Chase rubbed his belly, feeling the babies stirring wildly underneath. "Man, they're kickin up a storm in there. Bet they really want out."

“Anti is almost there. I may need to help pull them out when It’s time. Twin births are very delicate,” Henrik explained as he put his finger over the needle puncture to keep it from bleeding. Chase only smiled, thinking about when his kids were born. Granted they weren’t twins, but he remembered being there through and through with Stacy the whole time. “I can’t wait to meet them.” True to Henrik's word, after a few minutes had gone by, Anti managed to get some of his strength back. He seemed a bit drowsy, but Henrik reassured it was only the side effect of the painkiller.

"Hey babe," Jack gently parted Anti's sweaty hair to the side. "How're you feeling?"

Anti slowly blinked, looking exhausted. "...'m tired. Feel kinda...sleepy."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Chase comforted. "Henrik says it's almost time to start pushing though. Are you ready?"

“What, like now?” Anti said a bit groggily.

“No, Anti. On your next contraction, which should be in a few minutes.” Henrik reassured.

“I...I don’t know if I can...”

"We know you can do it, Anti," Jack took hold of the demon's hand and squeezed it. "You can do it."

Anti swallowed. Well, shit. Looks like he definitely didn't have much of a choice here. The fear began to rise in his chest again, and Jack watched as the demon knitted his eyebrows in worry. Jack kissed his head and held him close.

"We believe in you, Anti," Chase agreed, still rubbing at the being's stomach. "You got this. It's time to finally meet your kids."

Anti nodded his head as he felt another wave of pain coming on and he took slow steady breaths. “O-Okay, okay. Doc? What else do I have to do? Jack?”

“Don’t worry, Anti. I’ll give you all the instruction you’ll need. Just lie back and listen to me, okay?” Henrik told him calmly.

Anti nodded again beacon for the impact of the pain. “It’s coming, Doc. I can feel it--oh!”

“Alright, Anti. Push right now.” Henrik told him as the doctor settled in the water, ready to help. Anti did as told, and bore down hard. Immediately, pain overwhelmed his senses, and he screamed. The lights in the house flickered rapidly, and the living room tv came to life, fizzing and glitching out. The egos knew that Anti must've been in a great deal of pain, for him to be able to effect all the electronics in the vicinity. "AUGH, FUCK!!!" the demon cried out, tossing his head back and his body seizing. James cradled his head as best he could as Anti wailed out loudly, some tears slipping from his eyes. James dabbed the wet cloth to the demon's forehead, his cheeks, cleaning the tears away. To everyone’s credit, they all stayed relatively calm considering the amount of electrical eccentricities going on. They paid it no mind. Jackie even sprang up, galloping to the tv to unplug it so the glass wouldn’t shatter. They all hated hearing Anti's cries of pain, but they knew it would pass. Jackie finished unplugging things around the room before returning to their side to offer any help he could.

“Good, good. Okay relax, relax, take a breath for me, Anti,” Henrik instructed after the first big push. Anti slumped back, sobbing uncontrollably and twisting his head in different directions.

“Good job, babe. We’re so proud of you,” Jack praised him. It was here that Anti seemed to have found his voice...as well as his renewed anger. As the next contraction hit, Anti screamed again.

"AAAUUGGGHHH!!!! F-FUCK YOU, JACK! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!" he bellowed out, eyes squinted shut.

Jack just shook his head. "I know, Anti. I know."

“Keep pushing Anti. Good good,” Chase murmured next to him, pressing down gently on his belly. Anti didn’t understand what was happening but it felt like something big slipped inside of him. He panicked at the feeling, hoping he didn’t hurt his child. “Henrik! Henrik, I felt something weird! Please check on them please!”

"Sssshhhh ssshhhh, it's okay, Anti. They're fine," Henrik soothed.

Chase looked down and his face lit up. "Hey, I can see the head!" he exclaimed. Anti tried to catch his breath, reaching a hand down to feel. Sure enough, he could feel something very large breaching his entrance. "Oh god," Anti wheezed.

“That’s your baby,” Henrik said to reassure the demon. “Okay, give me one big push and I can do the rest. Ready?”

Anti was crying at this point not able to control himself. He braced himself and gave a hard push. It was excruciating, as Anti screamed out. He felt his muscles seizing in pain, and then something large sitting in his entrance slipped out.

"Excellent job, Anti," Henrik praised. "The head is out. I need one more push from you. Can you do that for me?"

"L-Like...I...have...a choice," the demon panted. He mustered up his remaining strength, squeezing tightly onto Jack's arm, and gave one final push.

“Das güt. Push push push,” Henrik encouraged as he used his hands to gently coax the baby out, ignoring Anti’s agonizing scream. “It’s out, Anti, the first one is out!” He said cheerfully, quickly pulling the baby out of the water. 

“Oh my god,” Jack sobbed. “Beautiful. Good job babe.”

“Please...get it out of me!” Anti screamed.

Chase managed a laugh. "It's already out, dude. Your first one is here!"

Anti's chest heaved, and his eyes widened upon hearing a shrill cry. His baby's cry. _His_ child. "H-Holy shit," the demon swore. "Oh my g-god, is th-that actually them?!"

Henrik grinned. "It is." Carefully, he handed the sobbing infant to Anti, who cradled the little being against his chest, umbilical cord still attached. "Oh my fucking god..." Anti didn't know what else to say. He was purely in shock, as he looked down at the baby in his arms.

“They’re beautiful,”Chase piped up from the side.

“Good job, Anti,” Marvin and Jackie praised, as Jameson just patted him, kissing his forehead. 

“Anti, hand Jack the baby,” Henrik instructed. “I need to check on the other baby, but I need to go a bit deeper than you’ll be used to.”

Anti did as told handing the baby gently off to Jack who gladly held them.

“Okay, hun. This may be uncomfortable, but I need to see where the head is for the other baby.” 

“Just get it over with...”

“Deep breath, Anti,” Henrik said softly, slipping on a new glove and carefully positioning his hand before slipping it all the way inside as slowly as he could. Anti tensed, fingers curling into fists, but the majority of his attention was on the small bundle in Jack's arms. He watched as Chase helped cut the umbilical cord, and the baby continued to cry.

"Oh my god...it's a little girl," Jack stated, his voice breaking. He leaned down enough for Anti to see. The demon could only stare, feeling tears well up in his eyes again. He couldn't believe it. His first child was right there. Right there, in front of him, in his love's arms. Henrik removed his hand and stepped out of the tub. "Alright, the next baby feels to be in the proper position. But you should be able to relax for a few minutes until we have you start pushing again."

Anti wasn't gonna say no to that. He gave one last longing look to his baby girl, before he shut his eyes and willed his body to relax against the tub. Chase stayed by his side, slowly rubbing his slightly-deflated but still swollen belly. "You did such a good job, Anti."

Marvin and Jackie were busy cooing over the infant in Jack's arms. "Oh my god, she's fucking adorable!" Marvin practically squealed.

"Sssshhhh! Don't upset her!" Jackie shushed the magician. Marvin giggled as he looked over the baby in Jack’s arms, who was still crying into her daddy’s chest. Jack smiled down at her, rubbing her soft little head and shoulders. “She’s so tiny,” Jack said softly. Jackie stood up and brought her a blanket. With utmost gentleness, Jack wrapped his baby up in the soft, warm blanket. "Sssshhhh, it's okay, baby. It's okay," he cooed, voice still breaking with tears. He looked to Anti, who seemed peaceful for the moment. He was breathing calmly, eyes closed, with Chase stroking his stomach. Jack carefully bounced the infant, trying to settle her. Slowly, she started to calm down in his arms, her little fingers curling, her eyes tightly shut, making little gurgling sounds into his chest. 

“Is...Is she okay?” Anti asked with an exasperated grunt. James kept dabbing his head to keep him cool. 

“She's just fine, Anti,” Jackie said as he sat the other towels down on the chair behind them all. 

“Good...oh god...oh shit! Doc! Oh fuck, the other one, he’s coming. Ahhh!” Anti growled as his body contorted from the big contraction

"Easy, Anti," Henrik instructed. He knelt back into the tub with Anti, spreading the demon's legs back open. "Push for me now."

Chase felt Anti's belly bulge with the contraction, holding onto him as Anti threw his head back and groaned loud. "You're doing great, Anti. Just keep goin', bro."

Anti took several breaths as he pushed hard, scrunching up his face and grinding his teeth. He squeezed Chase’s hand and Jackie took over, holding the little girl so Jack could get in next to Anti again.

“J-Jack!” Anti screamed.

“I’m right here, babe. Right here,” Jack soothed as he grasped his hand. Chase was gently pushing on the bump while Marvin continued putting some magic spells over Anti’s spine to help ease any pain he could while Anti pushed hard.

“You’re starting to crown, honey. Okay, take a breath, 3,2,1 and relax,” Henrik instructed kindly. Anti let out a loud painful sigh as he slumped backwards, sobbing at the intense discomfort. God, Jack hated seeing him like this, but he knew it was all part of the process of bringing their babies into the world.

"Okay, Anti, I'm gonna need two more strong pushes," Henrik spoke, looking up at the demon. "Don't hold anything back."

Anti took a few more quick breaths and braced himself. He centered all of his energy downwards, and pushed like his life depended on it. Or rather, another one's life did. "FUCK! G-GOD!!!" he screamed out. He felt that sensation again, of something very large popping past that tight muscle, the discomfort eased only slightly. "Oh god...oh fuck..." Anti panted, as Jack parted his hair out of his face.

"That was a great push, Anti!" Chase cheered him. "The head just came out! We just need one more! You can do it!"

"You got this, Anti," Jack quietly spoke into his ear. "Just one more push, and it'll all be over."

"W-Wait...wait..." the demon suddenly spoke up. "I...I w-wanna catch him myself."

Henrik gave a warm smile and exited the tub. "No objections there. Just make sure to push when the next contraction comes, and have a firm grip on his shoulders when you pull him out."

Anti managed to sit up a bit further, and leaned forward, while reaching his hands downward. He took a few even breaths, and looked over his shoulder at Jack, who was smiling in return. The contraction came flying in, and Anti flinched hard. "HNNGH!!!" He tried to remain focused, pushing hard, and happy this new angle was speeding things along. He felt the shoulders pop free, and his hands carefully held onto the little body, as he reached the end of his push, and pulled the baby out. "Oh fuck..." Anti exhaled. He did it. His child fell right into his hands. In fear that he would drown, Anti immediately stood on his feet, his adrenaline making it easier for him to do so, sobbing and whimpering. Chase and Jack were on their feet in an instant as Anti lifted the little boy to his own chest. Henrik stepped into the tub as well to check on the infant. "Good job, Anti," Henrik said. "Let me look at him, please." Anti clutched the little being in his arms as he full on cried. Jack hushed him quietly as he convinced Anti to give the little guy to Henrik. Jackie gave a towel to the doctor so he could clean his face. "Hey, little guy...Jackie, get me my dropper."

"Is he okay?" Jack asked concerned.

"I need to get the liquid out of his mouth."

Jackie handed the doctor his dropper, while also giving a towel to Jack in order to dry Anti down. Anti was staring at the baby in Henrik's arms.

"Anti, c'mon, let's have you sit on the couch, yeah? Would probably be a lot more comfier for you than the tub," Jack suggested. Anti didn't budge. He was silently watching Henrik put the dropper in the baby's nose and mouth, suctioning out the excess liquid. Jack gave an amused sigh. "It's alright, Anti. He's okay." He carefully helped his love out of the pool, drying him down and having him sit down on the couch...while Anti's gaze remained transfixed on the newborn. Realization suddenly hit the demon. "W-Where's the other one?! Where is she?!"

"She's right here, safe and sound," Jackie said sweetly as he approached holding the baby close.

"Give her to me. I want to hold her!" Anti sobbed as Jack laid behind him cradling Anti to his chest. Jackie happily walked over and carefully handed her off to the demon. Anti brought her to his chest, rubbing her back with his large thumbs. "H-Hi, my baby girl. Y-You're so gorgeous," Anti sobbed out, his tears covering his cheeks as he rocked her against his chest, kissing her forehead. The infant squirmed and whined quietly, eyes squeezed shut. Anti felt like his heart was going to burst. This baby was his. It was actually his. And that very notion made him cry all the more harder. He held his baby closer to his chest, being careful not to crush her, as he wept loudly. There was some sniffling to be heard amongst the egos. Chase was wiping his eyes at the scene, and Marvin was blowing into a tissue.

"Hey, Anti," Henrik garnered the demon's attention. "Someone wants to see you." In his arms, bundled up in a light blue blanket, was Anti's little baby boy. The being sobbed and motioned to Henrik. "Please. I wanna hold them both. Please."

Henrik smiled as he walked up to them on the couch and knelt on the floor slowly. Gently, he placed the baby into Anti’s other arm, being mindful of the baby’s head. 

“My baby boy...is he okay?” Anti asked tearfully.

“Yes, he's fine.” Henrik smiled at him. “You did so well, Anti.”

“...that fuckin' hurt like a bitch...” 

Jack chuckled next to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Anti cradled his children ever so delicately, looking down at them and marveling at their appearances. The little boy had quite the chubby cheeks, while the little girl had the cutest curly hair. They both looked human, which came almost as a relief to Anti. He wasn't sure just what kind of children he'd be giving birth to, but it seemed they looked normal enough. He shuddered when he felt their tiny hands grabbing at his chest. They seemed to be wanting nourishment. Growing unusually nervous, Anti maneuvered the two of them closer to his milk-filled pecs. Jack watched in fascination as the two infants mouthed at the skin until they found a nipple, suckling hard.

“Hehe, they were hungry,” Anti whispered as he watched them suck on his pert nipples. 

“That is the most adorable thing I have ever seen,” Chase nearly squealed with joy. Then, there was the sound of a camera being snapped and Anti looked up, realizing James had taken a picture. He looked at the snapshot and gave them a thumbs up. 

“I’ll kill you later,” Anti joked.

 _“what? You’ll want to savor this moment,”_ James retorted before putting the camera away, helping Henrik and Jackie clean up the pool. Eventually, all of the egos left, leaving Jack and Anti alone with their kids. The house was quiet, save for the two infants nursing and Anti unable to hold his emotions in. Jack stroked Anti's cheek, quietly hushing him. "Sssshhhhh. You did so well, Anti."

“That was the most painful experience of my life,” Anti smiles at him.

“Do you still hate me?” Jack asked him.

“....no. I’m too tired to hate you....but when these little fuckers start bawling in the middle of the night, you’re on dad duty.”

“I can live with that, love. As long as everyone is happy and healthy.” Jack says as he gives him a sweet kiss and rubs the top of Anti’s still distended stomach. “It’s amazing.”

“What is?”

“What we’ve done together. We made babies and they came out of you!” he laughed.

“That how birth works...” Anti said a little puzzled.

“I know, but it’s just so fascinating. To think that two little life forms were growing inside of you and then...they’re here. It’s mind boggling, really.”

“Jack, you’re rambling.”

“I know that too. I’m just stunned, I guess. Not as much as you, but...you’re amazing. That’s all I can say.” Jack finished with some tears in his eyes and leans in to kiss Anti on the mouth passionately. “You’re going to be an amazing daddy.”

Anti happily kissed back, speaking against his lips. "You are too. Ya know, we haven't even named these two yet."

"Oh geez, you're right," Jack laughed. "Well, I think I know a good one for our little girl."

"Well, then let's hear it."

"Hannah. What do you think?"

“...Love it. Every bit of it. Hi, little Hannah,” Anti whispered to her who was happily suckling on his left teat. “...I have a name for our little boy.”

“Oh yeah? What is it?”

“...Aedus. Good strong name. Matches him perfectly,” Anti replied softly.

"Aedus..." Jack echoed. "Hey, that's an old Celtic Irish name! It means 'fire'."

Anti smiled. "Exactly."

"I love it," Jack beamed, kissing Anti's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this collab that Dol and I had a blast writing together <3


End file.
